From the prior art it is known to mill a block of a material comprising multiple layers of paper and a resin connecting the layers to one another in order to provide a decor layer for a vehicle trim part. This method has severe disadvantages. For example, milling causes a large amount of waste material. Furthermore, milling is time demanding and requires expensive tools. Despite these disadvantages, milling is used in the prior art because the brittleness of the block of material renders alternative methods for processing the material problematic.